starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aayla Secura
|nace = |muere = 19 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Felucia[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |hidep = |especie = Twi'lek[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] |genero = Femenino |altura = 1.72 metrosStar Wars Journeys: Beginnings |peso = 55 kilogramos |pelo = |ojos = Avellana |piel = Azul |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliacion =*Orden Jedi **Equipo de ataque de Geonosis *República Galáctica **327° Cuerpo Estelar |maestros = Quinlan Vos |aprendices = }} Aayla Secura fue una Jedi twi'lek que sirvió como General Jedi durante las Guerras Clon. En algún momento antes de la guerra, Secura alcanzó el rango de Caballero Jedi. Trabajó estrechamente con el Comandante Clon CC-5052, conocido como Bly, quien era el líder del 327° Cuerpo Estelar. Al final de las Guerras Clon, Aayla fue ascendida al rango de Maestra Jedi. Secura luchó en la Batalla de Geonosis, a la que sobrevivió, así como un gran número de batallas como la de Quell, Coruscant y Felucia. Hacia el final de la guerra, durante la Batalla de Felucia, Secura fue asesinada por sus soldados clon cuando el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine ejecutó la Orden 66, extinguiéndose casi por completo los Jedi de la galaxia. Su muerte fue percibida por el Gran Maestro Yoda en Kashyyyk, y fue vista mediante una visión de la Fuerza por la Maestra Depa Billaba y su Padawan Caleb Dume en Kaller. Biografía Vida temprana Aayla Secura fue una twi'lek sensible a la Fuerza nacida en el planeta Ryloth. Como tal, fue llevada al Templo Jedi de Coruscant para ser entrenada en los caminos de la Fuerza. Tras superar las pruebas de iniciación, Secura se convirtió en la Padawan de Quinlan Vos. Con el paso del tiempo, Secura completó su entrenamiento Jedi y alcanzó el rango de Caballero Jedi. En algún momento posterior, tuvo que enfrentarse a la decisión de salvar a Quinlan Vos de un grave peligro o cumplir con su deber. Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Aayla Secura se encontraba en el Templo Jedi cuando Mace Windu reunió a un grupo de alrededor de 200 Jedi para ir a Geonosis y rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala; que iban a ser ejecutados por el Conde Dooku, un antiguo Jedi y líder de un movimiento separatista recién creado. Al llegar a Geonosis, Secura irrumpió en la Arena Petranaki con el resto de Jedi y encendió su sable de luz. Pronto comenzó la Batalla de Geonosis, durante la cual Secura y los Jedi hicieron frente a los droides de combate de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. En un momento dado, Secura despachó a un superdroide de combate golpeando su cara. Finalmente, los Jedi fueron superados en número, y Secura fue llevada a punta de pistola hasta el centro de la Arena Petranaki, junto a un grupo de veinte Jedi supervivientes. El Conde Dooku, les instó a rendirse, pero Mace Windu se negó a ello. Antes de que Secura y los demás pudieran ser ejecutados, el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó al lugar con el recién creado Gran Ejército de la República, compuesto por soldados clon. Así, Secura sobrevivió y subió a bordo de una cañonera LAAT, abandonando la Arena Petranaki. Una vez evacuada, Secura asumió el mando de un batallón de clones y los lideró en combate. La República Galáctica expulsó a los separatistas de Geonosis, y aunque la batalla había sido ganada, las Guerras Clon habían estallado. Batalla de Quell Durante el primer año de las Guerras Clon, Secura y el Comandante Clon Bly fueron enviados a enfrentarse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en el planeta Quell. Estando en la órbita del planeta, la flota de Secura fue atacada por las fuerzas separatistas. Pronto, la batalla se volvió en contra de las fuerzas de la República Galáctica, por lo que se enviaron refuerzos bajo el mando de Anakin Skywalker. Cuando llegaron los refuerzos de Skywalker, la nave de Secura estaba siendo asaltada por Droides de batalla B2-RP. Skywalker y su Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, así como un grupo de soldados clon, entraron en la nave de Secura y colaboraron en la expulsión de los droides de la nave. Sin embargo, la llegada de más droides de combate forzó a Secura, Skywalker, Bly, Tano y los soldados clon a abandonar la nave. Mientras Secura y los demás entraban en una pequeña nave para huir del Destructor Estelar de Secura, una explosión comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Por eso, Skywalker les empujó a la nave con la Fuerza y contuvo la explosión. Rápidamente, Secura y Tano llevaron a Skywalker, que había quedado gravemente herido, hasta el interior de la nave y abandonaron el Destructor Estelar. Sin embargo, accidentalmente se activó la velocidad de la luz de la nave y Secura y los demás saltaron al hiperespacio. A bordo del Resuelto, el almirante Wullf Yularen ordenó rastrear la última trayectoria de la nave en la que iba Secura. Batalla de Maridun Tras una complicada travesía a través del hiperespacio, los Jedi y los pocos clones supervivientes cayeron sobre el planeta Maridun. Tras aterrizar, Secura y Ahsoka Tano se llevaron a Bly y al resto de soldados clon - a excepción del capitán Rex, que se quedó con un herido Anakin Skywalker - para buscar ayuda. Al llegar hasta un gran árbol, Secura notó que varias vainas gigantes que habían caído del árbol habían sido arrastradas por alguna forma de vida. El grupo siguió el rastro de las vainas, pero fue atacado por dos criaturas. Sobreviviendo sólo Secura, Tano y Bly; el trío se dirigió hacia una aldea, poblada por Lurmen. El anciano de la aldea, Tee Watt Kaa rechazó ayudarles, temiendo que la paz que reinaba en su planeta fuese a ser destruida. Sin embargo, a petición de Tano, les proporcionó suministros médicos y envió a su hijo Wag Too a ayudar a Skywalker. Sin embargo, a cambio pidió que un Jedi permaneciera en la aldea. Así, Tano y Bly acompañaron a Wag Too a ayudar a Skywalker mientras Secura permanecía en la aldea de los lurmen. Más tarde, los compañeros de Secura regresaron a la aldea con Skywalker, quien poco a poco fue recuperándose de sus heridas. Luego, un ejército de droides liderado por el separatista Lok Durd, aterrizó en Maridun. Antes incluso de hablar con Tee Watt Kaa, Durd proclamó que Maridun pertenecía a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Temiendo que su presencia pusiera en peligro a los lurmen, los Jedi y los clones abandonaron la aldea. Al irse, decidieron robar una nave separatista para abandonar Maridun. Fueron seguidos por un droide espía, que finalmente fue destruido por Secura antes de que enviara su descubrimiento a los separatistas. El grupo escaló un gran árbol y observó cómo Durd probaba su nueva arma para destruir formas de vida, pero no máquinas. Tras probar con éxito el arma, los separatistas se dirigieron a la aldea de los lurmen. Los Jedi y los clones, decidieron entonces defender la aldea. Durante la noche, asaltaron una base separatista y robaron una nave y dos generadores de escudo para luego regresar al poblado lurmen. Allí, ofrecieron su ayuda a pesar de que Tee Watt Kaa la rechazó. Ignorando al anciano de la aldea, los Jedi comenzaron a construir barricadas a su alrededor. Pronto, los separatistas intentaron usar su nueva arma contra la aldea, pero su ataque fue detenido gracias a los generadores de escudo que los Jedi habían robado la noche anterior. Entonces, comenzaron a acercarse al poblado varias oleadas de droides. Secura y los demás destruyeron la primera oleada, pero el segundo grupo de droides les sobrepasó y destruyó los generadores de escudos. Secura y Tano permanecieron en la aldea mientras Skywalker destruía el arma separatista. Tras la batalla, Wag Too agradeció a los Jedi su ayuda, y Tee Watt Kaa admitió que los lurmen debían sus vidas a los Jedi. Finalmente, naves de la República Galáctica aparecieron para recoger a Secura, Tano, Skywalker, Rex y Bly. Distrayendo a la Bestia Zillo Cuando la Bestia Zillo escapó de su cautividad en Coruscant, se dirigió al Edificio del Senado y capturó el vehículo de escape que el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine estaba usando junto a Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala para llegar a un lugar seguro. Secura se unió a Yoda para saltar sobre la bestia, intentando distraerla para que Skywalker tuviera margen suficiente como para salvar al Canciller y a la senadora Amidala. Secura y Yoda tuvieron éxito en distraer a la bestia, y cuando el Canciller hubo escapado de las garras de la Bestia Zillo, ambos salieron del alcance de la bestia. A continuación, se usaron bombas de gas tóxico para matar a la bestia. Secura, Yoda y Skywalker usaron la Fuerza para evitar que el gas venenoso los alcanzara a ellos y a Palpatine y Amidala. Finalmente, la Bestia Zillo cayó, muerta. Conflictos posteriores Secura estuvo en el centro de comunicaciones del Templo Jedi cuando el cazarrecompensas Cad Bane se infiltró en él para robar un holocrón. Consciente de que había un intruso en el Templo Jedi, Secura permaneció en la sala de comunicaciones. Allí irrumpió Todo-360, el droide de Bane, que tenía en él una bomba. Dándose cuenta de ello, Mace Windu empujó con la Fuerza al droide, evitando que Secura y los demás Jedi sufrieran daño. Más adelante, el droide astromecánico de Secura, QT-KT, fue escogido para unirse al Escuadrón D en una misión especial. Secura acompañó a su droide hasta una reunión. En un primer momento, Mace Windu explicó los detalles más generales de la reunión. Secura, fue testigo de la llegada con retraso de WAC-47 a la reunión, propiedad de Neyo. En cuanto el coronel que estaba al mando del escuadrón, Meebur Gascon, entró en la sala, Secura se marchó junto a Anakin Skywalker, Thongla Jur y Tera Sinube. Tras un atentado con explosivos en el hangar del Templo Jedi, Secura asistió al funeral en honor de los seis Jedi que habían muerto en la explosión. Rastreando a Maul Más tarde, la República Galáctica recibió la noticia de que el Conde Dooku y un ejército separatista habían hecho frente a un usuario de la Fuerza de piel roja con un ejército propio en Ord Mantell. Decididos a investigar, Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu y Tiplee partieron a Ord Mantell. Allí, Secura informó a sus compañeros de que el Comandante Clon Wolffe y sus hombres habían encontrado un casco mandaloriano en los alrededores.Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres Sabiendo que Darth Maul estaba aliado con miembros de la facción mandaloriana conocida como Guardia de la Muerte, así como con el sindicato criminal Sol Negro, Secura y los Jedi decidieron ir a un puesto de avanzada mandaloriano para intentar capturar a Maul e impedir que se pudiera aliar con el Conde Dooku, a pesar de que ambos se habían enfrentado anteriormente.Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres Al llegar al puesto de avanzada, los Jedi descubrieron que Maul y Dooku se habían aliado. Secura y Mace Windu se enfrentaron a Maul mientras Kenobi y Tiplee hacían frente a Dooku. Maul manifestó su alegría de poder mantener una pelea de verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo, y así se inició un combate entre él, Secura y Windu. Poco después, Dooku asesinó a Tiplee, y unos guerreros mandalorianos lanzaron explosivos contra Secura y Windu.Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres Como consecuencia, Windu y Secura quedaron momentáneamente aturdidos en el suelo, y Maul y Dooku consiguieron escapar. Habiendo perdido el rastro de Maul y Dooku, los Jedi informaron al Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine de lo ocurrido inmediatamente y cesaron en su búsqueda de los Lores Sith.Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres Orden 66 Poco después de la Batalla de Coruscant, Secura fue enviada al planeta exótico del Borde Exterior llamado Felucia, junto al Comandante Clon Bly, donde ella y sus tropas lucharon contra las fuerzas separatistas estacionadas allí. Mientras Secura estaba en Felucia, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine ejecutó la Orden 66, ordenando el exterminio de los Jedi a lo largo de toda la galaxia. Bly, habiendo recibido las órdenes de Palpatine, ordenó a sus clones disparar a Secura. Aayla, que estaba distraída en ese momento, fue incapaz de encender su sable de luz para defenderse antes de ser asesinada por los clones. Los mismos clones en los que ella había confiado y por los que había arriesgado su vida, continuaron disparando a su cadáver aunque Aayla ya estaba muerta.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] El Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda sintió la muerte de Secura y muchos otros Jedi mientras estaba en Kashyyyk, lo que le permitió defenderse y escapar. La Maestra Jedi Depa Billaba, quien estaba meditando en ese momento, vio a través de una visión de la Fuerza la muerte de Secura y otros pocos Jedi, y compartió su visión con Caleb Dume en Kaller. Entonces Billaba se sacrificó poco después para que Dume pudiera sobrevivir.Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight Legado En el 35 DBY, durante la Batalla de Exegol, la voz de Secura fue escuchada por Rey entre las voces de muchos grandes Jedi del pasado que acudieron en su ayuda para que liberara su potencial Jedi y destruyera al resucitado Darth Sidious de una vez por todas.[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''The Clone Wars: Séptima Temporada *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Twi'leks Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Miembros del 327° Cuerpo Estelar